Maybe I'm Pretty Sure I Might Like You A Bit
by New World Leader Izzeh
Summary: "But if you tell anyone, I'll shove dynamite down your throat." 8059 Spoilers in general.


_**Moved this from my old account to here because my other account is just too full of another fandom, everyone who has added me to their alerts there are expecting stuff from that fandom and not this one, so I just thought I'd make another account to go from. I will be writing more 8059 in the future, too, because they're my favorite and I just think they're too cute.**_

_**By the way, I hate first person, but I thought that it would be a better idea to write this in that P.O.V. until the end, so I probably made a couple mistakes here and there because of the switch. I already corrected a few that someone pointed out to me, so if anyone else sees any, please tell me! Thank you and I hope you like my first KHR one-shot!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Maybe I'm Pretty Sure I Might Like You A Bit**

**

* * *

**

_**Gokudera**_

To tell the truth, I had no idea when all this bullshit started, it could've been any one of the crazy events that the Tenth and us got dragged into, and it could've been any moment with him between those events, in a rare bout of peace. The only thing that I did know, though, was that things had only started to change after we went into the future to fight Byakuran. Y'know, that time when we got hit with that stupid cow's bazooka and were sent ten-years into the future?

But, if I had to say when I first **noticed** it, I would say that is was during that same ten-year incident. It felt like that shit lasted forever, but really, it was so short now that I look back at it. One moment, I swear I felt nothing, nada, zip, zilch, niente. Then the next, it felt like those cigarettes of mine were starting to set in early on my respiratory system, because the damn floor was moving down and _he didn't grab my hand_.

I still would wake up from dreams of it, from seeing the gentle smile he had, that look in his eyes that seemed too surprised by the fact that _I_, _Gokudera Hayato,_ would reach out like some desperate little… Like Yamamoto was surprised that I cared.

Honestly, I was surprised, too.

_**Yamamoto**_

I knew exactly when it started, when I first realized what I felt, and when I accepted it.

I couldn't remember the actual event too well, unfortunately, but it was when we fought together against those two that called each other brothers. What were their names? Ah, well, that probably didn't matter much anyways. The point is that we teamed up against them, it was the first time I felt like me and Gokudera had an actual connection. Otherwise, it was always just Gokudera fighting and swearing and me laughing like an idiot because… well, what was I _supposed _to say?

Gokudera had always had that habit of making me laugh more and more, if not out of pure amusement and adoration for him, it seemed, for everything he did, because he would somehow always leave me wordless.

Ah, getting off subject again! But, there had been something at that time, when we had fought together, even though we lost, horribly, I could still remember just glancing over at him and seeing those green eyes…

They had been so fierce and so defiant, so ready for the fight, I had felt a slight shiver run up my spine from it.

Although, when I would think about it later that night, I wouldn't actually figure it out; there was some truth in calling me a "baseball idiot," huh?

_**Gokudera**_

Of course that doesn't mean I figured it out right then and there, in the middle of all that bat-shit crazy rubix cube shifting that Irie was doing, especially not with turf-head in the same breathing space as me, that alone probably made my I.Q. drop down a couple points.

No, it felt like forever before I really figured out what was going on with my head.

_**Yamamoto**_

No, he figured it out no much later than that, and realized he would just have to live with those feelings because there was just no way Gokudera would feel the same over him of all people.

It was always about "the Tenth" and the Mafia with him. It was like those two things completely filled his head to the point where it would be impossible to cram anything else in there. But it was one of the things that were cute about him, when he thought about it, how absorbed in something Gokudera could get, to the point where nothing else could draw him away.

Although, he really wanted to try and draw Gokudera away from Tsuna…

He had been training, not really able to concentrate though, when he figured it out. It actually made him stop his training and just stand there silently for some moments, coming to terms with that fact of the matter. But, if that was how it was…

Afterwards, there just seemed to be more and more instances where I found himself realizing it more and more. It was like getting hit in the head with a bat every time, though, knowing that something like that would just be impossible for Gokudera to feel, for him at least…

Although, I would admit that I would make it impossible for him to feel it towards anyone else, too, if such a situation called for it.

I remember another time when we were in the future, when instead of going home, because I didn't want to see what had become of my father's sushi restaurant after his passing; I played soccer with Lambo and I-Pin in the small park not too far from there. Looking up from the spot where the ball rolled into the street, glancing at the foot that stopped it, and followed it up the long leg to the lean body hidden by some insulting baggy red sweatshirt.

"I thought you went home."

It wasn't really until that moment that I would actually think about the other's living conditions. He was from Italy, and from what I had gathered when listening to Tsuna talking to Bianchi, living alone in an apartment, his mother was dead and he despised his father and refused to accept any of his help. Living by himself in an apartment… was he lonely? Would he even call a place like that home?

I wouldn't.

"I don't have one."

My heart had clenched a bit at that, worry growing in my chest despite the logic that my future self definitely would never allow Gokudera to ever be homeless, Tsuna and Ryohei, too, most likely.

"Ten years have passed. I already moved."

Silence stretched out for only a moment as I processed that, feeling that sickening tugging at something in my chest, it made me feel slightly sick, all just because of that damn face he was making. That damn lonely face.

I smiled brightly, did what was familiar, trying to keep the mood more happy then it actually was, "Wanna play soccer with us, then?"

The complete indignant refusal he gave didn't stop me from seeing the embarrassment on his face, from seeing what so obviously looked like some kind of surprised embarrassment that I would ask, something that everyone always seemed to mistake as brash rudeness. Along with the insistence of Lambo and I-Pin, he agreed, with the usual little sentence he would add in that made it seem like he was better than it, but would do it to humor us. He really was so cute.

I felt like my mood was lifted just from his spirit, from the way he always had this defiant attitude, how he wouldn't give in to anything that tried to pull him down, I wanted to keep that for myself, there was just something so enticing about it. But I know that something like that would be impossible for me, it would be impossible for the rage that Gokudera seems to feel for me being anything like love.

Ah! Oops, I didn't want to say that word. Well, too late now, I guess…

_**Gokudera**_

Honestly! He was so weird and just DUMB most of the time, like sometimes he would just follow me around the base and talk my ear off, like he had nothing better to do! If he had so much free time, then he should be training for the up-coming fight! We can't let the Tenth down at all, especially right now!

"I said to stop following me around!"

Looking behind myself, I gnashed my teeth together as I narrowed my eyes at the teen, only to be met with those same warm caramel eyes and smile, "Why? I wanted to go on a walk so I wouldn't lose muscle tone."

Yeah that's what he said all the other times, too, you'd think with all the training we do that he wouldn't worry about losing muscle tone, but, apparently, the small amount of time we have to relax and rest during our training is enough time to make him worry about such things.

Idiot.

I'm not sure what is going through that guy's head most of the time, but as long as that same smile was there, I suppose that it would all be okay in the end. I would never say that out loud, but I suppose it is a perfectly logical thing, psychology and all that stuff. With our surroundings changing so much all the time, with how I found that everything here was different from home: the Tenth being dead, the Millefiore, figuring out my Systema C.A.I., my apartment gone, all the clothes prepared for me at the underground base being a couple sizes too big for me…

The fact that Yamamoto was always the same while everything else was changed, the way that he smiled just like he did ten years ago in his father's sushi shop when they were having a party for winning the "sumo-wrestling match," the way that those eyes still held that happy, carefree glow to them whenever he wasn't fighting, but how they still sharpened with his resolve that made me feel weak all over…

It was his familiarity to the past, the known, that I was sure that I was drawn to, not anything else.

I was so sure.

At the time, I had to be sure that was it.

Still, though, whenever that baseball idiot wasn't around, I would find myself having to reassure the quickening pace of my heart that it was the familiarity that I missed…

_**Yamamoto**_

So, yeah, I did follow him around a lot after that, which did get me yelled at plenty, but I wanted to be there with him every moment. I even debated asking Tsuna to switch rooms with me so that I could bunk with Gokudera but…

I figured that might be a little too far, as Tsuna would want to know why and Gokudera would probably be pissed because "he was the Tenth's **right-hand man**." It was probably for the best that those ideas would be shot down by some bouts of logic in my brain, though, but I would still find my mind completely obsessed with thoughts of him.

At least, until I found out about the baseball team I cherished. To find out they could be scratched off the club list, to be taken out… was everything I cared for dying in the future? I couldn't help but go to the clubroom, just to let my heart ache about it, to wallow in that coldness, for just a little bit, and not have to face him with anything but a smile on his face.

For some reason, recently, I had been feeling like Gokudera looked to me for those.

_**Gokudera**_

Finding Yamamoto missing was one of the scariest moments for me, standing in the base yelling for him, reasoning with myself that it was only because the fight with Byakuran and the Six Funeral Wreaths was coming up and that they couldn't be wandering around like that. Nothing else.

I wouldn't admit how my heart pounded when I jumped on the Tenth's idea for where he'd be. Of course that baseball idiot would be thinking about his precious baseball, I wonder why I didn't realize that already. But was baseball really that ridiculously important to him? More so than me, though, he did leave without a word after following me around so religiously for days… What the hell was going through that idiot's head anyways?

When they got there, I felt the anger boiling in me though, I felt some kind of blind rage just from seeing him there hitting those stupid baseballs with that stupid bat with his stupid form and… if the Tenth hadn't been there, I would've definitely ran over to give him an earful but instead I found myself watching him play. Watching that excited smile, the joy he got from just playing that damn sport.

The Tenth was right. If the world was at peace, we wouldn't be here, we would be attending school like normal kids, and Yamamoto would be continuing to play baseball like the star player he is, but… That also would mean we never would have met, I'd still be holed up somewhere in Italy, blowing up lowly thugs that got in my way, I would have never seen that warm smile, those caramel eyes that sparked when baseball was mentioned, and I-

It didn't make me feel at all guilty for being somewhat happy that the world wasn't at peace. But I was sure it was just because of familiarity…

Despite that not making much logical sense when I really thought about it.

_**Yamamoto**_

I couldn't focus on training with baseball on the mind.

I couldn't sleep right with that team making me worry.

I couldn't do anything as long as I knew that they could be canceled.

Sitting in the bleachers watching them play would put my mind at rest though, I was positive about this, at least.

_**Gokudera**_

Baseball-baseball-baseball, that's all that idiot would think about!

I didn't want to go to that stupid game, or see the way he became absorbed in watching that stupid ball get beaten around by bats and catcher's mitts, but the Tenth asked, so I went. Glancing over occasionally to see that idiot's attention completely caught, completely focused on that game. He's gonna get it if he says he still wants to play baseball. There were more important things for him to be thinking about like-like the upcoming battles!

And I missed the way he followed me around, too-for the familiarity! I'm sure!

10 to 0 in the top of the fifth, I had to glance over at Yamamoto, and even though his face had remained unchanged, his eyes made me want… want to do something I would never admit even thinking about doing. That just wasn't something I did! And that stupid Lambo cheering for the other team, he just seemed to get louder no matter how much I yelled at him to shut up.

I felt like there were cracks spreading in the wall, the wall that I wouldn't want to break.

I swallowed something still beating by the time it was over, after his last cheering, after they had lost and that smile was back. I figured baseball couldn't be so bad after all, in the end.

But he'd always be an idiot.

_**Yamamoto**_

Since the Namimori baseball prelims, after my mind finally was put at rest, I began to notice it. The way those green eyes would glance at me at moments and linger a bit when I was doing something, or how the conversations we would have wouldn't lead to an explosion of anger from him quite so quickly, how he would seem to be more careful about what he was saying when he spoke to me, unless excited.

It was cute, he was always cute, but it was also worrying. Something had changed, and I had missed it. Just because he wasn't at my throat so much anymore didn't mean he was greeting me with the same smiles he greeted Tsuna with, if anything I felt like I'd been locked out of his mind or something because I was nearly ignored if he didn't start the conversations.

True, the violence and rage towards me wasn't something I wanted, but it was at least something, it was at least telling me I was important enough to waste his breath on, but now…

Training alone in my dojo floor, I was distracted again, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I have to get as strong as I can, for my friends, to protect them and Gokudera. Ah-not trying to single him out as anyone less than a friend, rather more, although, the other probably didn't feel like that.

Suddenly noticing the presence by the door, I turned to see the kid just standing there staring at me. It was like he could see right through to my soul, he really did unnerve me sometimes.

"He was the first who noticed when you were missing. He was yelling all over the place for you. And he went with Tsuna to find you. Focus on what you're here to do."

Swallowing a hard lump in my throat, I felt my chest being punched from the inside repeatedly, but it didn't stop the smile, only made it an unstoppable thing from appearing on my face.

_**Gokudera**_

Everything was back to normal, for the most part, after all that baseball crap. The idiot was back to following me around to not lose muscle tone in his couple hours of rest between training, back to focusing his caramel eyes on things with that stare that would make shivers run up my spine, back to smiling like a retard but ultimately making everything feel better with just that somehow.

Everything just seemed normal again, how it was before, like nothing was different. It didn't occur to me that I might've changed at all.

Either way, things progressed normally until we began to practice with the airbikes, the mobility prepared for us for the upcoming battle with Byakuran. The Tenth, unfortunately, was having a bit of a hard time with it… a bit… But he caught on quite easily, naturally. That baseball idiot could only hover for a little while, unable to properly control it, I just smirked at him.

Soon enough, though, we were racing, with me winning against Yamamoto every time, of course. Although, the other wasn't bad, but his way of riding the bike was ridiculous, with his "vroom, vroom" thought process, I didn't even understand what he had been trying to say that time, all this "don't think—feel" crap. No wonder he was such an idiot!

Later that night, though, I stopped reading the bike's manual to go to dinner, sitting at the table to see the idiot hadn't shown up. I sighed as the Tenth began to worry about the dumbass, so I went to go and fetch him, but when I reached his room and looked in, I had to stop and just stare for a moment in confusion.

He had his knees bent like he was on the bike, his hands out and fists clutching what looked like invisible handlebars, his face serious with his eyes closed despite how ridiculous he looked. Feeling my face begin to heat up a bit when I realized I was staring, I punched the idiot's shoulder, making the teen fall over and stare back at me in surprise, I quickly turned on my heel and walked away, though, "Baseball idiot, get your ass to dinner, the Tenth was worried."

I ignored the way Yamamoto smiled at me after that.

_**Yamamoto**_

No one had been expecting Dino to visit, it was a pleasant surprise though (despite Gokudera's feelings). No one had been expecting a giant turtle to eat Dino, either, that wasn't a pleasant surprise.

Obviously we would split up to search for the dangerous turtle, but we probably should have taken into account _how_ dangerous this turtle would be, especially since it _ate Dino_. We really underestimated that turtle, Gokudera came back nearly crying saying that it at Uri, his box weapon cat. It was one of those moments where I really wished I could at least hug him, but I knew he would most likely attack me if I even tried it.

After that, it also ate Ryohei, we understood that this turtle was much more dangerous than previously expected now, we stayed together to search for it instead. Quickly finding it slowly walking down a hallway as we spied on it from around a corner, Gokudera, being the hot-headed and brunt guy he was, immediately devised the idea to sneak up behind it and just blast it away. I should've stopped him, I should've grabbed him and reasoned a better, more thought out, plan, held him back even though he wouldn't listen to me and I knew it, but I should've done _something_.

That turtle was surprisingly agile… and quick… and air-born. Since when could turtles fly anyways? The guy who made that box weapon is crazy!

I felt like I ate my heart when I heard Gokudera yell, knowing immediately that he had been eaten. It was like this was a bad horror movie, or some scary dream. But I felt so relieved for some reason, just hearing Bianchi say that Gokudera might not be gone, I wouldn't lie that I was clutching to the belief that they weren't gone like my life counted on it.

Being eaten myself was… probably one of the most unpleasant parts about the entire ordeal, a close rival to hearing Gokudera scream like he had, and I was beginning to think that Dino coming to help us was just a bad idea altogether but…

Well, it all turned out for the best in the end, didn't it? Even though it scared everyone so much, we were all completely rested. I just felt so relieved now though, sitting next to Gokudera and eating the food Kyoko and Haru made for the welcome party, remembering that, for a moment, I had thought this might never happen again.

It made my mind turn to the upcoming battle and the very real chance that it _could_ never happen again.

A heavy weight tugged down at my heart for the rest of the day and all night.

_**Gokudera**_

After the damn Bronco's stupid turtle went rampaging around the base, everyone had been training, but it was useless. That stupid turf-head and that dumb cow wouldn't listen to a word I say, and it wasn't just them, either, everyone wasn't making any progress. And then Kyoko and Haru's boycotting…

It was all resolved, though, thanks to the Tenth, as expected, even if that day was probably what felt like the lowest days of them all, telling those girls who had nothing to do with any of this that they would be put in danger. Something like that just wasn't fair.

Then that damn shark showed up, beat the baseball idiot off and took him off to training, I was about to take the stupid shark down if the Tenth hadn't stopped me. I hadn't seen him since then, though, which just served to make my worries rise-because I didn't know how that idiot was doing, if he would be ready in time, if he was even alright.

Squalo was really okay with killing him if it happened…

When it came time for that day and he was still missing, I could feel my heart racing in my chest, rationalizing with myself that it was just because the big fight was coming, that I was worried about the big fight, not that baseball idiot. It couldn't be that baseball idiot.

"It's also possible that they failed their training."

I knew I was staring at the hologram of Reborn, I knew I was at Namimori Shrine, but suddenly I felt like I was completely gone the moment those words touched the air. My heart beats the only thing filling my ears, I could nearly swear I was back in the meeting room, seeing Yamamoto being carried off again, like it was the last time I would see him.

No way could that idiot be killed just like that…

I suddenly found his breath again when I saw the rain flames arcing high out of the woods.

Him showing up randomly at the last minute like that, what a show-off. And those bandages around his face… I made sure to yell at him for being late.

Preparing for the battle in the base felt a bit surreal, like it almost wasn't going to happen. But as the time grew nearer, a more "calm before the storm" feeling eventually started to settle over the area, leaving the me pacing nervously, trying to calm myself but unable to take my thoughts away from the extreme danger ahead. I was almost thankful that the idiot came up to ask me how to tie his freaking tie.

"Geez, learn how to tie a tie, you baseball freak!" I snapped, earning another warm smile and laugh from the tanned athlete.

"It's not my fault, I never wear suits!" I felt myself relax somewhat at that carefree expression, a feeling of warmth spreading through me, but… that was just because he's the rain guardian, right? That's what they do; relax people, all that tranquility shit… "Gokudera?"

I jumped a bit, suddenly coming back into focus from when I had been zoning out, seeing those caramel eyes staring at me in concern, I snapped again, "It's knowledge every man should have!" I could feel my face growing more heated the more time I spent snapping at Yamamoto, feeling suddenly like I had tons of more energy than before. It couldn't be because that baseball idiot was here now, though, that would just be dumb.

Eventually we took up our positions, with me finding myself on defense and only being able to watch the Tenth and Yamamoto run off for offensive.

I felt a lump form in my throat, nearly choking me with every second I breathed without knowing what was going on with him. But it's ridiculous for me to be like that! What was I, a girl? B-Besides, I don't even care about that idiot like that! N-No way!

… That idiot better not die.

But then it was over, and we had thought it was a draw but…

And he changed, again, it's like that bastard is starting to become bipolar or something! He started getting all depressed, and he was worrying the Tenth! Then when it came time for the succession trials…

But when we came back, he was weird, acting all different, that smile wasn't the same, and those eyes were holding something so much heavier than they could handle. Just what did that idiot think he was doing anyways? Trying something like this now of all times…

Not to mention…

Someone like him doesn't fail. He's like a wall, something for you to lean on and be reassured against, but him acting like that, it was like he was crumbling or something and it just pissed me off so much. I can't believe he got a second chance, though, damn lucky bastard.

But something went right then, it's like what Tsuna said about that painful face he was making, it made sense what was going on then, that hadn't been the Yamamoto I had known. But the second he hadn't carried out that last attack—it was like a weight had been lifted out of my lungs, and I was so relieved to see that smile again.

With that putting my mind back at rest, I was only left with the frustration of my own succession test, waiting impatiently for it…

_**Yamamoto**_

We had just finished Lambo's succession test the day before, and I couldn't help but laugh at how worked up Gokudera was about his taking place after mine and Lambo's, he was getting so frustrated!

The next day though, the second Gokudera walked up to them, there was a look in his eyes, a complacent attitude about him that just didn't fit, it made me uneasy. Everything about him was just so off, he was still just as smart and cool as before, but… it was eerie. And his voice was just completely wrong, too, not to mention, but if he says he has a cold…

But there was when he was explaining math to Tsuna in class, and it was actually understandable!

And then soccer, Gokudera has never been better at sports than me!

Even so… I let it go, and just separated after school like usual with everyone. Maybe it really was a cold? Maybe he would be better tomorrow?

I hope so, I like him better when he loses his temper at me over the silliest things.

But, the next day, everything was back to normal, his temper, his less than helpful explanations, even him obsessing over Tsuna. And I could kick his butt at soccer again, but that was filed away as something more like pride. Although, I could've done with a little less enthusiasm towards Tsuna, I still hated how he got that smile and never me.

Even if I say this, though, I still can't express just how relieved I am that yesterday was the first storm guardian and not Gokudera. It had been so unnatural for him to be like that, it felt wrong.

By the time the succession test were over and it was the night before we were going to go back to the future… The thought from back then came back and hit me again. What if this really was the last time? What if, this time, we don't win like we hope, we don't get away if we're forced to retreat again… What if a couple of us don't make it?

I gulped hard, lying in my bed as I stared up at the ceiling, my head just felt like it was spinning around with everything that was happening, with the burning in my chest. He knew what he wanted to do, but something like that just wouldn't be right, especially with what was to come ahead and all, they had to have clear minds and focus, something he was finding increasingly hard with time, but he had to just push this to the back of his head, he shouldn't…

"_When you don't know what should be done. It's not an issue of what you should do. It's an issue of what you want to."_

His dad's advice that got him through the succession test, was it only for the test? Or could it be applied here, too? Either way, he wasn't sure what he should do, but he's never one who has stumbled over himself when something like that comes about, he's always done what he felt like. So… He felt like seeing him. Felt like telling him everything. Felt like kissing him.

Why shouldn't he do that?

_**Gokudera**_

I groaned, rolling over in my bed again to face my dark, empty apartment. At the moment, all I could afford was this small one-room, but it was enough for me, not like I spent much time here anyways. I wonder what kind of apartment the me of the future could afford, or why I even moved out to begin with?

I've never been one to spend much on luxuries for myself, I saw no real point in it, not when the smaller things were just as enjoyable, so I just wonder what would drive me from here… Rats? Nah, I would just smoke them out… Neighbors? I'd smoke them out, too… Is there anything I couldn't settle with bombs?

A couple knocks at my door made me snap out of the thoughts, glancing over out the window at the moon high in the sky for a moment. It was probably just a neighbor asking for coffee filters or something. Fuck 'em, they can go to the convenience store and get it themselves, damn moochers.

Rolling over, I buried my head back into the pillow and actually began to feel myself drifting off into sleep, something the color of chocolate sweeping into a dream behind my closed eyelids, enchanting me to slip away into unconsciousness. Just about to give in, be grasped and held by familiar tanned arms…

Another knock, louder and more persistent than the last came at my door, making me huff in annoyance. Stumbling from the bed, I yelled something that sounded more like a guttural wail and moved through the dark room, hoping to miss stepping on anything that would knock me out on the floor. I grasped the door knob and tugged, grunting when it didn't open and ended up tugging a few times and kicking the door in frustration when it wouldn't open…

I heard familiar laughter from the other side, making me scowl even more, then realized the door was still locked.

I unlocked the damn door and swung it open to see the tall baseball idiot chuckling down at me, making me scowl as my face flushed a bit, "What'd ya want, bastard?"

Yamamoto's eyes seemed to widen a bit as he stared down at me, then snap away to the side as he grinned, "Ha, did I wake you up?"

Raising an eyebrow, I suddenly looked down at myself, still in my boxers, and turned around to quickly search for pants back in my apartment. Squinting through the dark all the way to my bed, I quickly spotted sweat pants peeking out from underneath the bed frame and roughly tugged them on, spinning around to look for a shirt now but stopped when I saw Yamamoto inside and closing the door slowly behind himself.

His face was serious, an expression that anyone but his enemies would rarely see, and his caramel eyes focused in that way that made chills wrack my spine. I scowled, looking away from the expression and out the window again, staring at the lights of the streetlights outside, "What's with that look? Huh? What the hell do you want anyways, you got any idea what time it is?"

_**End**_

Yamamoto stared at the boy across the room from him, the dim streetlights barely illuminating the room at all, he almost couldn't make out the expression on his face with the way his hair messily fell over his face, wild and more out of control than normal. He supposed it was because he had most likely been sleeping only moments ago, but…

He walked across the room quietly, observing the other's actions, or lack of, and stopped in front of him. There was a certain heaviness in the air now, something Yamamoto didn't usually bring with him, but Gokudera felt suffocated by it, like he knew something was going to happen, something he'd just been waiting for.

But not exactly something he wanted to have at the moment.

He flinched a bit when large hands began to run through his hair, combing it back and out of his face. He turned his eyes back to the taller teen, looking up with wide eyes at the warm smile on the Rain Guardian, making him smack the hands away and turn around, looking to walk away but only finding his bed there.

He sighed loudly, trying to sound annoyed, "Go home if you don't have anything to say, baseball idiot, I'm tired."

He fell on his bed, slipping under the covers and looking ready to fall asleep right there, despite the way his heart was pounding against his chest, the only thing running through his mind being, "Not right now, please, not right now…"

Yamamoto stared at the lump under the covers for a couple moments before laying down next to it, making the other teen stiffen before spinning around to glare at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He just smiled and let his arms wrap around the Storm Guardian, bringing him closer against the other's weak struggles. Gokudera just told himself they were weak because Yamamoto _had_ to be using those damn rain flames against him, making him feel all relaxed and shit, "Let me go, what the fuck are you doing?"

Bringing him closer, they were as close as they could get, and the other still was squirming and elbowing his abdomen, so he rolled over onto him, twitching when he heard the other emit a surprised yelp. Gokudera let his eyes stare at the guy above him in shock, unconscious to the way his hands were trembling, even though the other had felt it a long time ago, ignoring the way his heart was beating, even though the other was pressed so close to him he was sure he could hear it, too, unaware to his lack of breathing, because they were much to close and he could feel _his _breaths on his cheek and sending chills all over his skin.

His voice finally came back, words coming out with choking breathes, "Why are you doing this?"

Yamamoto still stared at him, breathing slowly to try and calm his fast heart, before he let his eyes fall shut and moved down to press their lips together. To him it felt like what he wanted, even if it wasn't what the other wanted right now, even if it wasn't what he should do.

The kiss was soft, just a light touch of the lips for a couple moments, the pressure increasing as more moments passed, Gokudera finding himself in some kind of shocked state of mind as he continued to just lay there with his eyes wide open and unseeing. A couple strands of his hair fell into his eyes, bringing him back slowly as he registered his existence, Yamamoto's being, their kissing, and he slammed the palms of his hands into the other's shoulders, roughly jerking him away.

He gulped in breathes of air, staring up at the athlete above him as he just looked down in surprise, "Wha… What do you think you're doing you idiot?"

Yamamoto's smiled finally returned, warm hand meeting Gokudera's as he brought them down onto the bed and curled the fingers together, his face made itself comfortable in the crook of his neck, lips breathing softly over the pale skin as the smile just remained, "I'm staying here tonight, alright?"

The silver-haired teen blinked down at the head next to his for a few moments, "Why are-What's wrong with you?"

Yamamoto leaned up next to his ear, "I'm doing what I feel I want to do." He connected their lips again, pressing harder than before, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. Gokudera squirmed, moving around uncomfortably for a couple minutes before finally giving into the warmth, letting his lips react gently to the kiss.

Yamamoto pulled away, looking down in surprise at the flushed teen before burying his face against the other's neck again, "If tomorrow goes wrong, and this is the last time that all of us can be happy together… I need to tell you that I'm pretty sure I might love you."

Gokudera just stared at the ceiling for a moment before his eyebrows furrowed together, "'Goes wrong?' What the hell are you thinking? Idiot, of course nothing is gonna go wrong, not with us protecting the Tenth, and with the Tenth being our boss. And… 'Pretty sure I might,' can you be any less convincing?"

The body over him began shaking slightly, making the silver haired teen gulp nervously as he felt the breath against his neck, then heard the familiar laugh and he could feel all the tension in his body, in the room, in their heads just melt away.

He smirked, closing his eyes, "Well, maybe I'm pretty sure I might like you a bit."

The arms wrapped around his body and the other rolled off him, pulling them closer together in a comfortable warmth, gentle lips placing kisses on top the crown of his head.

"But if you tell anyone, I'll shove dynamite down your throat."

_**P.S.**_

Gokudera stepped into the meeting room, Yamamoto walking up from behind him and just throwing an arm around his shoulders affectionately, making the silver-haired teen roll his eyes despite his flush, he glared down at Giannini, the one who rudely called them over there from the damn intercom system, "What'd you want?"

Giannini stuttered nervously under the glare, only being comforted slightly by Yamamoto's amused chuckles, "A-Ah, well, um, y-you see-"

"What already? We're supposed to be sleeping right now!"

"Well, um, these b-bills, for your apartment h-have come in a-and-"

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked interested for a moment, then glanced at the table where, indeed, there were a couple envelops that seemed to be bills laying complacently. Gokudera immediately stepped up, slipping his glasses from his pocket and placing them on softly before ripping into the first envelope, Yamamoto taking a seat across from Giannini as his boyfriend sorted through the bills, "So that's why you called us?"

Giannini seemed to relax considerably once let free of the Storm Guardian's glare, nodding towards the Japanese boy, "Well, yes, your expenses have been billed towards the Vongola family for a few years now, and you would receive them and pay for them from the accounts you have with the family, but since your future selves aren't here to pay for them, I was going to ask for your permission to go into your accounts and just pay for them for you."

Yamamoto nodded slowly then smiled, "Well I'm okay with that, go right ahead!"

Giannini smiled back nervously, "Ah, yes, well, I need both of you to give permission, seeing how the bills are shared…"

It was then that the smaller man seemed to have a moment of realization of what he was revealing to these two about their futures… Although, from the way Gokudera looked to be strangling the bills in his hands, he must have figured it out himself already.

Yamamoto blinked in confusion for a moment, then let his head cock to the side, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Gokudera slammed the papers to the table, his venomous green gaze snapping over to the stout man who sweated nervously under the gaze, "He means… All these bills are sent to the same address…"

Yamamoto blinked for a few moments, Gokudera's jaw going slack and expression turning to disbelief as he turned his gaze to the Rain Guardian, in wonder at how slow the guy really was. Suddenly, the caramel eyes shut and a huge laugh came from the teen, "So that's where we went! We moved in together!"

"Stop laughing you idiot!"


End file.
